Experiments
by Shinseikatsu
Summary: Об экспериментах и дружбе.


Ностальгия

Бар — третьесортный. Пиво — моча стареющего осла. Музыка — отрыжка тридцатых-сороковых. Зато цены прям из той же эпохи. А что еще нужно старшеклассникам?

А эти шестеро уже давно тут сидят и накидались достаточно. Все шестеро из одной школы. И видно сразу, что давно знакомы. Разговаривают междометьями и, главное, все друг друга понимают. И разговорчики уже пьяные вусмерть. От таких потом наутро либо не помнишь, либо стыдно, либо думаешь, что "эт не я был, алкоголь — зло".

— Вот ты, Баттерс, умный такой, а, небось, кроме как твоей этой... как ее...

— Да он с ней и целовался только! Хы! Мы вот с Элис...

— Эта та шлюшка из оркестра, который на день благодарения приезжал? Ой, еврейская морда, не смеши! Ваш моисей вам кроме как в темноте и ради детей ебаться запрещает. Не надо тут нам загонять...

— Молчи, жиртерест! Элис не шлюха! И вообще, свою пасть закрой, девственник гребанный. Ты только умеешь, что по телефону и в чатах баб разводить, они, когда видят твою жирную морду в реале или через вебкамеру, сразу же исчезают внезапно! Ну, скажешь не так?

— К твоему сведению, еврейский недоносок, — голос Картмана переходит на искренне заботливые интонации, от которых, правда, потом хочется отмываться в душе часа четыре. Минимум. — Твой недоебит нас всех крайне беспокоит, но это не повод изливать злость на тех, у кого хоть какая-то личная жизнь есть...

— Жиртрест, заткни ебало! У тебя баб не было и не будет. Тебе вообще всю жизнь светит дрочить!...

Еще двое наблюдателей диалога уже спят, уткнувшись в стол, а Стэн держался до тех пор, пока эти двое опять не принялись поливать друг друга грязью. Глаза отчаянно слипались, а в голове уже начинали летать вертолеты, стоило прикрыть глаза. Баттерс бросал испуганные взгляды, громко икал и снова утыкался в кружку пива, лишь бы не попасть под раздачу. Но не удержался и снова открыл рот:

— Э.. э.. э.. Кайл, я же не об этом хотел сказать! Ик!...

— Баттерс, ты со своей теорией иди в жопу! Вот появится у тебя телка, которая тебе будет давать, тогда и будешь нам заливать про эксперименты и камасутру!

Баттерс, ойкнул, икнул и вжал голову в плечи. И снова припал к кружке. "Так я и знаааал", — пролепетал он, с надеждой глядя на Стэна и с опаской косясь на сжатые кулаки Брофловски и Картмана. Стэн в ответ лишь попытался поднять голову и нелепо моргнул обоими глазами по очереди. Синхронно почему-то не получалось.

— Ах, эксперименты! — Картман по-девчачьи закатил глаза и махнул рукой. — Ну, тогда, Кайл, мне тут нечего возразить. Тебе, наверное, твой папочка читает лекции о том, как нетрадиционно разнообразить сексуальную жизнь...

Тут уже икнул Кайл. Удивленно икнул и уставился на Картмана удивленными глазами. Картман недобро ухмыльнулся.

— Ч-чего?

— Да ну брось, Кайл, неужели тебе папочка не рассказывал, как он развлекался с папой Стэна?

— ЧЕГО? — Удивленный и синхронный возглас двух подростков разбудил уснувшего Кенни, и тот от неожиданности резко поднял голову. Из-за этого потерял координацию и завалился на спящего, на краю стола, Кевина. Оба рухнули на пол. И сразу же захрапели. А Стэн и Кайл даже не обратили внимания. Их вниманием завладел ухмыляющийся Картман.

— Жиртрест, ты... ты чего плетешь? — Стэн неуверенно и как-то боязливо пролепетал. Он даже проснулся совсем от такого объявления. И вертолеты в голове внезапно сели на посадку.

— Да брось, Стэнли, об этом весь городок знает... — Картман оценивающе посмотрел на синхронно удивляющуюся парочку. — ... Кроме вас, видимо. Что ж, неудивительно. Вы вообще, кроме друг друга что-то замечать, не способны, по-моему.

— Картман, ты опять городишь какую-то хуйню! — Кайла не интересовал факт размышлений Картмана. Они всегда были ублюдскими, убогими, шовинистическими и нацистскими. И, следовательно, недостойные его внимания. А вот про то, что их отцы...

— Да ну, еврейчик, ничего я не горожу. — Ухмылка Кайла стала гадостливо вежливой. — Вон спроси Баттерса, к примеру.

Внимание двух пар глаз, двух пар пьяных, но очень удивленных глаз переместилось на Баттерса. Тот опять икнул и попытался спрятаться за почти пустой кружкой пива.

— Баттерс... — У Кайла внезапно получилось угрожающе, но как-то умоляюще прошипеть прозвище Лео.

— Ой, ребята, ну я даже не знаю... Я случайно подслушал разговор родителей... ой! Баттерс плохой мальчик, да...

— Ептвоюмать, Баттерс, не мямли! — Стэн зажмурился и мечтал, чтобы Баттерс сказал "это неправда, это Картман придумал". И голова опять закружилась ужасно. И вкус этого мерзкого пива прямо поперек горла встал. А блондинчик мялся, взволнованно смотрел на сопящих Кенни с Кевином, будто в надежде, что они проснутся и можно будет скинуть ответственность ответа на них. Но с пола слышался храп, а Кайл со Стэном смотрели прямо на него. И Картман мерзко ухмылялся.

— Ну... в общем, да, я слышал от родителей, что ваши предки как-то развлеклись друг с другом на какой-то пьяной вечеринке... — Баттерс замер, ожидая. Удара, наверное, но потом вдруг выпалил: — А вообще, мои родители говорили, что это даже нормально — экспериментировать! И что для этого куча книг пишется! И что даже древние индусы книжку такую написали! А родители даже перечисляли, какие позы они уже пробовали и что как-то пробовали с наручниками и...

— Баттерс, заткнись! Нас не волнует, чем там занимались твои предки! — Кайл криком прервал душеизлияния Баттерса, и тот опять икнул. Испуганно. И спрятался за кружкой пива.

— Ну-ну, жид, не переживай ты так. — Картман похлопал Кайла по плечу. Точнее попытался. Рыжему все же удалось увернуться от лапищи Эрика. — Ну, подумаешь, об этих экспериментах все узнали. Это же нормально!

Картман, чувствуя себя шоуменом и фокусником одновременно, склонил голову и покосился на опять синхронно хмурящихся Кайла и Стэна. Ох, он сейчас взбаламутит водичку в этом еврейском болоте...

— ...Про ваши со Стэном "эксперименты" никто не узнает, пока ваши отцы так развлекаются... Яблочко от яблони...

— Жиртрест, ты че намекаешь, что мы с Кайлом... — Стэн даже перестал хмуриться. Он был реально удивлен.

— А разве нет? — удивленно вылез из-под кружки Баттерс. Кайл и Стэн синхронно перевели на него взгляд. И в их взгляде очень одинаково плескалась пустота и удивление. Искреннее такое удивление. Как и в прозрачно-голубых глазах Баттерса. Пару секунд они просто хлопали глазами. Как будто надеясь, что с каждым таким закрытием-открытием век придет хоть какое-то понимание ситуации. Через секунду их привел в чувство оглушительный смех Картмана.

Он смеялся так, будто снова увидел карлика. Будто у Кайла внезапно выросли рога и крылья одновременно. Будто у него вместо пива была кислота или гашиш. В общем, ржал до слез и коликов в животе. А когда остановился, то заикаясь, и тыкая в неразлучную парочку пальцем, начал пыхтеть, пытаясь и смеяться, и говорить:

— Ой, не могу!... Ахаха! Не!... Чуваки, вы че... Хихихи! Вы, правда?... Быгыгы! Вы че, правда ни разу?... — палец толстяка метнулся между Кайлом и Стэном. А те зачарованно проследили за его движением.

— Картман... — Неуверенно и с опаской проговорил Марш, облизывая мгновенно пересохшие губы и подозревая худшее. — Мы "ни разу" — чего?...

Но Картман зашелся гоготом, и, похрюкивая от удовольствия и перемежая хрюканье со смехом, руками показал однозначно понимаемый жест, издавая ладонями шлепающие звуки.

— Жиртрест, опять твои говеные шуточки? — Кайл снова завелся, вскочил с явным намерением врезать по смеющейся жирной роже. Но опять выплыл Баттерс из-за кружки и пролепетал:

— Да ладно, парни, все, правда, думали... Вы же все время вместе... И, — он вжал голову в плечи, — ну и что такого? Все же пробуют... это нормально.

Стэн и Кайл переглянулись. Чертов алкоголь испарился, хотя, сейчас он был как никогда нужен. Чтобы казалось, что все это дурацкий пьяный бред.

— Баттерс, ты хочешь сказать, что трахнуть друга — это нормально? — Прозвучало это как-то истерично, но Кайл и не пытался скрыть эмоции.

— Не, ну сейчас же можно все... Ну, а эксперименты — это хорошо. Иначе как поймешь, что круто и нравится, а что нет? — Баттерс замялся, но было понятно, что он уверен в том, что говорит и верит в свои слова безоговорочно. — Я вот не любил никогда брокколи, потому что они похожи на мозги, а мама сказал, что надо попробовать...

— Баттерс... — Стэн отчаянно фейспалмил. — Баттерс, ты идиот!

И ему стало смешно. Картман все еще ржал над только ему понятным парадоксом, Кайл сопел, подозревал во всем Картмана и пытался найти подъебку, Кенни и Кевин храпели на полу, Баттерс удивленно уставился на Стэна, а Стэн Марш смеялся. Потому что Баттерс — доверчивый идиот. Потому что Кайл все еще его лучший друг, а Картман все тот же странный тип с непонятной для нормальных людей логикой. И Стэну казалось, что им снова по восемь лет.

Похмелье

Похмелье — штука мерзкая. И тяжелая. Голову к полу притягивает, и все тело норовит в горизонтальное положение привести. И ты ведь поддаешься. Где есть возможность — приляжешь, присядешь, облокотишься. Так и Стэн. Весь день собирал поверхности в школе. Где прилечь, где прислониться, где просто полежать откровенно. И подвывал потихоньку, пока учителя не слышат. Кайл ходил рядом с недовольной миной и сверкал глазами в сторону Картмана, который как всегда после пьянки все помнил и чувствовал себя прекрасно. Но почему-то не вспоминал про вчерашний разговор, и этот факт заставлял Кайла хмурить брови еще усерднее. Баттерс, скотина блондинистая, тоже похмельем не страдал, потому что за вечер выпил от силы пол-литра пива. Но вот он как раз мялся и ойкал при виде хмурого Кайла и все норовил извиниться непонятно за что. Кенни страдал также как Стэн, но он даже и не пытался идти в школу. Парни нашли его на перемене за школьным забором, довольного жизнью и потягивающим пиво у раскидистого клена. От предложенного пойла Марш отказался, но с удовольствием поблевал от одного запаха. Стало легче.

— Эта жирная отрыжка фастфуда точно что-то затеял... — бормотал Кайл по дороге домой.

— Да расслабься, чел. Картман постоянно что-то выдумывает. Если он и хочет из Баттерса сделать себе наживку для баб, то ему это не удастся, Баттерс хоть и идиот, но...

— Да причем тут Баттерс! Он за вчерашний вечер заделал в "голубых" не только наших отцов, но и нас с тобой! И вообще, я не понимаю, как все это может быть НОРМАЛЬНЫМ?

— И чего? У Картмана очередной бзик. Ты ж знаешь, он найдет любую подъебку, лишь бы задеть тебя сильнее. Расслабься, Кайл... — Стэн положил ладонь на плечо друга. И ощутимо на нем повис. Кайл раздраженно скинул руку и прожег друга взглядом. Но синь стэновых глаз отражала лишь скорбные мучения о вчерашнем пиве. И ни намека на размышления о гадких планах полнеющего одноклассника.

— Блин, чел, ты реально думаешь, что у Картмана это тупо очередной бзик?

— Да, Кайл. Я. Так. Думаю. И... — они остановились на тротуаре. — И будь другом, дай проспаться у тебя. У меня дома дед и Шелли в период месячных. А мне бы поспать в тишине...

В его глазах было столько боли и желания поспать, что друг просто не мог отказать.

— Ладно. — Сдался рыжий. — Лишь бы Картман не узнал...

Стэн отмахнулся и вперед Кайла поплелся к его дому.

— Ага, голубки пошли в свое тихое гнездышко! — Голос Картмана влетел им в спину, когда Кайл отпирал дверь, а Стэн подпирал стену дома. И пытался вроде бы даже уснуть, прям так.

— Жиртрест, иди шути свои говеные шуточки в другое место!

— Кайл, Кайл, а я-то уж думал, что хуже, чем быть евреем быть просто не может. Оказывается, может! Еврей, который гей — это вдвойне убого и смешней. Но ты не волнуйся! Все равно ты никого этим не удивишь. Все про вас знают!

Голос Картмана был полон ехидства. Ему доставляло неземное наслаждение одерживать моральное превосходство над этим счастливчиком и отличником Кайлом.

— Тебе все равно никто не верит, жирный ты ублюдок!

— Картман, иди в жопу... — Стэн устало кинул взгляд на одноклассника, настойчиво втолкнул краснеющего от гнева Кайла в дом и закрыл за собой дверь. Кайл со всей дури впечатал в закрытую дверь кулаком, где с улицы слышался счастливый голос Картмана: «Мне может, и не поверят, а вот вам поверят, сладкие мои голубки!"

Рыжий стянул шапку, и устало — весь пар был выпущен в удар по двери — проговорил:

— Стэн, я просто жопой чую, что жиртрест замышляет какую-то недобрую хуйню...

— Че-е-ел, рассла-а-абься... — прозевал Стэн и уже было примостился на ближайшем стуле. Но был разбужен тычком в предплечье и отконвоирован в комнату Кайла.

Когда уже начало темнеть, и Стэн, наконец, проспался, а Кайл сделал домашку, к ним на огонек заглянул Кенни. Он как всегда заглянул точно к ужину, и как всегда в подпитии и позитивном настроении. Они жевали ужин, Кенни перемежал еду с распитием пива. Молчали. Вдруг Кенни ни с того, ни с сего ляпнул:

— Кайл, а я не знал, что ты такой гомофоб...

Кайл поперхнулся. Стэн чуть было тоже, но потом продолжил невозмутимо жевать свой ужин, делая вид, что его вообще здесь нет.

— Это тебе Катрман наплел?

— Неа. — Кенни прихлебнул из бутылки. — Баттерс.

— А ему-то что? — все-таки оторвался о тарелки Стэнли.

Кенни пожал плечами. И выжидательно посмотрел на Кайла.

— Кенни, я не гомофоб. Просто я ненавижу все, что приходит в голову Картману. Так как все, то приходит ему в голову имеет заразное свойство переходить в чужие головы. И вообще, из нас четверых как раз Картман наибольший пидарас. Вспомни хотя бы тот момент, когда он до суда дошел ради желания, чтоб ему отсосали яйца.

Кенни поднял глаза к потолку, отхлебнул пива и медленно кивнул, признавая правоту Кайла. Потом отхлебнул еще и заявил:

— А вообще, может и не прав ты, Кайл. Один раз — не пидарас. Ну, хотел он, что ему отсосали. Ну, подумаешь. Эксперименты никто не запрещал. А уж станешь ты после этого геем или нет, твое личное дело. Ты, вот, к примеру, знаешь, что двое из "Изюминок" пробовали друг с другом, м?

— Да ну? — У обоих старшеклассников загорелись глаза, они одновременно подались вперед. Тут Кайл скептично изогнул бровь и усомнился: — А тебе-то, откуда это известно?

— А я случайно оказался спящим практически под кроватью в этот момент. — Кенни подцепил кусок отбивной и отправил себе в рот. Прожевав и дав парням переварить эту информацию он уточнил: — Причем самое смешное, что, правда, случайно. Я просто уснул там во время попойки. Это было у Крэйга. Открываю, значит, глаза...

Кенни изобразил ниспадающий свет ангельский с небес.

— Открываю глаза, и вижу ЧУДО! Эх, парни, я дышать боялся все эти полчаса...

— Полчаса?

Кенни хвастливо кивнул и посоветовал не захлебнуться слюнями. Пользуясь тем, что его сотоварищи зависли в облаках где-то, он добавил:

— Так что это не Картман превращает всех в педиков. Кстати, я тут слышал слухи о том, что он Пипу предлагал попробовать. Ну, помните, у него как-то кризис личности случился и его все бабы послали? Не помните? Ну и хрен с ним... Неважно. В общем, говорят, он пытался яйца ко всем бабам по очереди подкатывать, начал с Венди, закончил Бебе, но даже та ему не дала, и он уверился, что они педик и пытался Пипа уговорить.

Кенни почесал голову.

— Правда, говорят, что он все это в один день умудрился проделать, так что может брехня все.

Кайл и Стэн мотнули головой, снова взялись за ужин. И Кайл лишь задумчиво произнес, пока они доедали, а Кенни допивал пиво:

— Да Картману даже Пип не даст.

Стэн и Кенни синхронно кивнули.

— Слушай, Кенни, ты сам-то пробовал?... — Стэн ковырнул вилкой в тарелке. — Ну, с парнем?

— Угу. — Безразлично кивнул МакКормик, допивая остатки и ставя пустую бутылку рядом с коленом.

"Город пидарасов какой-то", — разочарованно на это пробормотал Кайл, отставляя свою пустую тарелку в сторону.

— Ну и как? — Стэн был само безразличие.

— Не помню. Пьяный был. Помню, что было, а как оно было — не помню. Вроде ничего особенного.

Кайл выдохнул. Шумно так выдохнул, будто сидел все это время, не дыша. Он вообще перестал понимать что-либо. Все вокруг трахались друг с другом и считали это нормальным. В голове не укладывалось.

— Ну ладно, парни, я пошел, спасибо за еду. — Кенни поднялся, смачно рыгнул, натянул капюшон обратно по самое лицо и, прогудев что-то на прощанье, ушел из комнаты.

— Блин, вот Кенни везучий! Застать двух девчонок!... Круто, блин. Да, Стэн?

Они стояли на улице. Стэн собрался домой, а Кайл вышел проводить и подышать свежим воздухом.

— Мда... — Как-то слишком задумчиво произнес темноволосый. Кайл скосил на него удивленный взгляд. Стэн лишь пнул угол дома и все, также глядя куда-то вниз, проговорил также задумчиво:

— Слушай, а может тоже попробовать?

Кайл скосил на друга хмурый взгляд. Стэн усмехнулся уголком рта, чувствуя на себе укоризненный взгляд друга.

— Чел, только ты вот не поддавайся на эту очередную хуйню... Чует моя жопа, без Картмана здесь не обошлось.

— Да не, Кайл, ты знаешь, может они все и правы?... Надо попробовать один раз, чтоб точно знать... — Стэн перевел задумчивый взгляд на друга детства. Кайл испуганно отступил на полшага. И подумал, что Стэн все больше и больше становится похож на мистера Марша, когда того захватывает какая-то идея.

— Стэн, ты же не хочешь предложить... — Кайл боялся дальше продолжать. И отступил еще на полшага. Как-то все неправильно складывалось. А Стен отвлекся на облака. Он так задумчиво-задумчиво их рассматривал. И губы облизал, будто хотел что-то сказать. Кайл поежился.

"А что, если он сейчас предложит ЭТО мне? Откажу? Конечно! Но, блин... Стэн же! Лучший друг! Пойдет и найдет кого-нибудь... Кенни того же. Ну и отлично тогда, правильно же? Не понравится, и придет опять ко мне. Блин, и как мне с ним общаться? Хотя с Кенни же общался... Но то Кенни, а то — Стэн. Интересно, а дружба наша как-то изменится? А если ему понравится? Не, не хочу об этом думать... Совсем как-то идиотское положение. С другой стороны, если и пробовать, то друг с другом. Между нами секретов нет, мы давно знакомы... Фу бля, противно думать, что я и Стэн можем..."

Кайл поймал задумчивый взгляд синих глаз. Стэн стоял и смотрел на Кайла с каким-то трепетным ожиданием одобрения. Рыжий сглотнул нервно и подумал, с каким-то внутренним омерзением подумал, что вот сейчас все и решится.

— Я хочу предложить... — Стэн опять задумался, но на этот раз подбирал слова. — Как ты считаешь, Баттерс мне откажет?

Кайл сглотнул, и глоток ежом прокатился по глотке. Грудь сжало, а дыхание застряло комом где-то на полпути к легким.

"Отлично! Он предложил не мне. Прям камень с души... Или он мне не доверяет? Или и правда думает, что я гомофоб? Да нет, Стэн верит мне... И почему же все же не мне? Почему именно Баттерс?"

Но в ответ Кайл лишь неопределенно повел плечами. А Стэн пожал ему руку и, погрузившись в свои раздумья, пошел к своему дому.

Бредовая, промежуточная

— Картман! Картман, стой, твою ж мать! Жиртрест, ты чего опять задумал?

Кайл поймал Эрика в школьном коридоре и вцепился в его рукав. Парень оценивающе посмотрел на своего рыжего одноклассника и с явным омерзением дернул руку, освобождаясь от хватки.

— Не трогай мою мать, жиденок. Чего тебе опять? Стэнли тебе опять не дает? Или вас твоя жирная мамаша запалила за непотребными занятиями и теперь готовит марш в поддержку пидарасов, лишь бы ее обрезанный сыночек остался невинен как дитя?

— Какая ж ты сука, Картман. — Кайл разочарованно выдохнул и показательно вытер руку об джинсы. Картман пыхтел, прожигал на Брофловски дыру, но молчал. Рыжий окинул взглядом тучную фигуру одноклассника и, разворачиваясь, добавил: — Неудивительно, что ты пытаешься весь город в город пидоров превратить, потому что тебе ни одна баба не даст. Даже за деньги.

Он развернулся и ушел. Нормального разговора опять не вышло. А Картман последние дни стал слишком раздраженным и стал почему-то ненавидеть Кайла еще больше. Кайлу было собственно начихать на то, как жиртрест к нему относился, но все же постоянный взгляд в спину полный ненависти и какой-то смеси ожидания и презрения напрягал.

"И чего хочет от меня Картман? Он доебывается до нас со Стэном, постоянно намекает, что мы спим вместе... Чего ему надо-то? Завидует что ли? Я на самом деле даже не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что у жиртреста припрятана фотка какого-нить смазливого качка, и он на нее дрочит втихую".

Размышления Кайла прервал школьный звонок и голос Стэна с соседней парты:

— Эй, чел, пойдем сегодня в бар? Мне тут с подработки денег выдали. Отметим?

Кайл сначала не воткнул, кто кого и куда зовет, но потом очнулся.

— Да, отличная идея.

С соседней парты прогудел Кенни, что он тоже с ними.

— Баттерс, пойдешь с нами? — Стэн обернулся в сторону и обратился к блондинчику. Кайл тоже обернулся посмотреть на реакцию Баттерса. После последнего заявления Стэн вроде бы не изменил своего отношения к Лео, но и не упускал возможность позвать его куда-нибудь с ними. Впрочем, Баттерс — не Картман, и Кайл ничего не имел против него. Также было ясно как день, что Картман тоже припрется в бар, вне зависимости от факта звали они его или нет.

— Ой, ребята, я не знаю... — А вот Баттерс иногда вел себя как девчонка. Ломался и заламывал руки. Кайл возвел очи горе. — Если я буду тратить все карманные деньги на бары, то родители посадят меня на домашний арест, как в прошлый раз после стриптиз-бара...

— Ладно тебе, чел, не ломайся! Предкам скажешь, что мы купили колы и чипсов и сидели на площадке у школы.

Парни согласно заржали.

Они опять сидели в баре. Только в этот раз Баттерс налакался текилы и сейчас стоял перед столиком, забавно пританцовывал и подвывал какую-то бредовую песенку вроде "у тети Энни ферма есть". Кайл, тоже порядком поддав кактусовой водки, наклонился к уху Стэна и прошептал, обдавая ухо друга перегаром:

— Ну, че, ты будешь Баттерса... это... того? — И присвистнул.

Стэн обернулся, снова моргнул глазами несинхронно и мотнул головой:

— Неннах...

— Че? — И Кайл заржал. — Стэнли, чувак, тебе хватит, по-моему. Что ты сказал-то?

В этот момент Кенни вылез из-под стола и присоединился к пританцовывающему Лео. Они пытались изобразить канкан, но получалось у них не ахти. Стэн икнул и, подняв многозначительно указательный палец, проговорил:

— Я сказал... л... Сказал: Нет. Ну. Его. Нахуй! — Он хлопнул на последнем слове кулаком по столу, да так, что стопки зазвенели обиженно, и тоже заржал.

И Кенни, завязав капюшон по самые глаза, хихикал и пытался танцевать, Баттерс подхихикивал после каждого слога в песне и пытался удержать Кенни, который сползал по его плечу. Всем было весело. Только хмурый Картман сидел за стойкой прямо перед столиком и пил пиво. Он ушел туда сразу же после того, как они опять сцепились с Кайлом, их растащили, и Эрик сам ушел к стойке.

Теперь он сидел там, глядел на общее веселье и крутил в руках шариковую ручку.

Через некоторое время, Стэн опять бухнул ладонью по столу, заявил, что денег у него больше нет, и поэтому он идет домой. И начал медленно по стеночке подниматься в вертикальное положение. Дважды завалившись на диван обратно, он все же встал. В этот момент вернулись Баттерс и Кайл, помогавший блондинчику блевать в туалете — того уже ноги не держали. Кенни было решено оставить под столом, там, где он и уснул, а Картман сам слез со своего наблюдательного поста, показательно щелкнул ручкой, сложил откуда-то выуженный блокнотик и первым вышел из бара, ни с кем не попрощавшись. Стэн махнул на него рукой, вторым грузом повис на более трезвом, чем он Кайле, и они втроем строем вышли из бара, еле протиснувшись в двери.

Эксперименты закончились

Кайл тащил подвывающего Стэна. Ноги его практически волочились по тротуару, он часто спотыкался, а сам парень висел на своем однокласснике. Их неуверенная конструкция постоянно норовила нырнуть в ближайший сугроб.

— Бля-а-а, Ка-а-айл! Мне так хуево, так хуево!...

Кайл хмыкнул.

— И это еще не похмелье. Чел, хуево тебе будет завтра, уж поверь. А сейчас тебе должно быть вообще охуенно. Ты мне плечо отдавил!

— Пр.. прсти! — Стэн будто вычихнул это слово и попытался отлепиться от друга. Вроде даже получилось, и еще пару шагов он прошел сам. А потом споткнулся и пополз на четвереньках. Кайлу стало смешно. Марш в это время дополз до дерева, и там же его и скрутило.

Пока Стэн прочищал желудок от текилы, Кайл пытался взбодрить пьяную голову, облокотившись лбом об ствол. Но в глазах все так и плыло, и телу было так легко-легко.

"Да, давненько мы так не набирались", — Кайл посмотрел на Стэна, который уже лежал на чистом снегу неподалеку и хлопал глазами в черноту зимнего неба. Рыжий, недолго думая, пнул друга в бедро и плюхнулся рядом.

— Знаешь, я думаю, ты прав, Картман мутит какую-то хрень.

Синие глаза уже более осознанно смотрели вверх. Но язык еще заплетался.

— Ага. — Кайл выдохнул облачко пара. Он не сказал Стэну, что видел, как Картман следил за ними после школы, когда они несколько дней назад ходили играть в игровые автоматы вдвоем. И что недавно он крутился возле них, когда они решали, кто у кого останется ночевать перед контрольными. — И знаешь, Стэн. Я думаю, что знаю, какую именно.

Стэн улыбнулся сонно:

— И чего он не успокоится?

— А ты никогда не думал, что за счет своих тупых идей он восполняет пустоту на месте личной жизни?

— Ну, ты и закрутил, чел. Лечит недотрах, ты хочешь сказать?

— Ага. Вроде того.

Стэн перевернулся на другой бок, с явным намерением уснуть прямо в сугробе.

— Ну и хуй с ним, с этим жирнозадым.

— Э, чел, ты тут спать собрался? — Кайл хохотнул, встал и потянул друга за руку. — Пошли домой, а то предки нас завтра съедят, если мы к завтраку не спустимся из своих комнат.

Еще неделя в школе прошла как обычно, если не считать того, что Картман стал еще злее и более нервным. На что как-то Кенни заметил, что вроде Картман не баба, а на лицо явные признаки пмс. Потом его нервозность сменилась явно не в ту сторону. Как-то он за обедом подсел к Кайлу поближе, пока рядом не оказалось ни Стэна, ни Кенни, и извиняющимся тоном спросил:

— Кайл, а Кайл... Скажи, а тебе и правда никогда не хотелось... ну... со Стэном там... Ну, поцеловать его и все такое?...

Парень чуть не поперхнулся картошкой, которая итак была сегодня отвратной, так еще тут...

— Жиртрест, ты совсем охуел? С чего такие вопросы? Нет, блядь, никогда мне не хотелось, представь себе!

Картмана такой экспрессивный ответ нисколько не смутил. Он поводил вилкой по картошке и пробормотал:

— Жаль, жаль... Кайл, а если я дам тебе денег? — и уставился честными глазами на одноклассника.

Сначала у Кайл просто не было слов.

— Картман, что ты опять несешь? Опять твои ублюдские и тупые идеи! Нахрена мне целовать парня? Да еще и за деньги?

Он взял поднос и встал со скамьи, чтобы отсесть подальше от этого ненормального. Тем более что Стэн и Кенни уже отходили от раздаточного стола.

— Знаешь, Кайл... — Эрик не сводил глаз с картошки и водил пальцем по столу. Его тихий голос был полон извиняющихся и сочувственных интонаций. — Я все же не могу поверить, что у вас со Стэном ничего не было. Либо вы так хорошо скрываете, либо ты просто бесчувственная скотина и не видишь, как мучается от душевных мук твой лучший друг.

Кайл опять нахмурился:

— Чтобы не сказал, Картман, это не пройдет. И не пытайся даже.

И ушел к Стэну, который махал ему из-за крайнего у стены стола.

Атаки Картмана на Кайла прекратились. Зато как-то во время очередного коллективного распития алкоголя Баттерс радостно признался, что на днях попробовал поцеловаться с парнем. За что получил удивленные возгласы "ого" от большинства, хмурый взгляд от Кайла, но на вопрос: «кто он?", — отвечать отказался. Еще через день Стэн и Кайл просто зависли у своих шкафчиков в коридоре, когда услышали от Венди, что та вчера провела бурную ночь с Лолой. Минут пять они просто стояли и тупо пялились то друг на друга, то на серые шкафчики, потом вспомнили, что нужно дышать иногда — вдохнули, выдохнули и с восхищенно удивленными взглядами вплыли в класс.

Волна гомосексуализма захлестывала Южный парк. Так, по крайней мере, казалось Стэну и Кайлу.

А вот Картман стал появляться рядом с ними слишком часто. Он почти не оставлял их одних. Он оказывался ровно в тот же час и в том же месте, где собирались посидеть они, он шел на те же сеансы и на то же кино. И даже по домам их провожал. На расстоянии.

Кайл задернул штору в комнате, и устало сел на стул.

— Блин, он не успокоится.

— Чел, может быть фиг с ним? Ну, зачем-то ему нужно превратить Южный парк в Гей парк, ну и что? Это же не первая и не последняя идиотская его идея. — Стэн сидел на кровати и листал какой-то журнал.

— Стэн, я не собираюсь поддаваться ему и делать то, как хочет он. Тем более что я жопой чую, что он не зря все это делает...

Тут раздался голос Шейлы Брофловски:

— Сынок, к тебе пришел твой друг Эрик! Сейчас он к вам поднимется!

Кайл выразительно посмотрел на Стэна. Тот захлопнул журнал и сел глубже в кровать, прислонившись к стене.

— Блядь. — Рыжий скрестил руки на груди и перекинул ногу на ногу.

Дверь распахнулась:

— О, привет, парни! Скучаете? А я тут мимо проходил, думаю, дай загляну к моим дружкам... — Картман быстро кинул взгляд на висящие на стене часы.

— Чего тебе надо, жиртрест?

— Ой, Кайл нельзя быть таким угрюмым и подозрительным, от этого морщины на лбу появятся раньше времени...

— Картман, говори, зачем пришел и проваливай.

— Ладно, парни. Мне нужен один поцелуй.

Две пары глаз вылупились на него с удивлением. Кайл хмыкнул:

— Ты не по адресу, жирдяй. Тебе тут только пинок под зад светит.

— Ты не понял, Кайл, — Голос Картмана дрогнул, но остался таким же спокойным. Видно было, что он нервничает, торопится, и при этом старается не сорваться на Кайла, — Мне нужно увидеть ваш поцелуй.

— Чего? Картман, ты, по-моему, совсем крышей съехал. Тебе бы полечиться. — Стэн сполз на край кровати, заинтересованный в чем же тут дело.

— Да ладно вам! Чего вам стоит! Один сраный поцелуй!

Картман задергал руками, топнул ногой, весь покраснел. Кайл спокойно откинулся на спинке стула:

— Неа, иди к кому-нибудь другому.

— Да никого не осталось! Только вы двое, сраные натуралы! Блядь, неужели сложно? В мире девять процентов пидарасов, и в четыре раза больше латентных или тех, кто пробовал хотя бы раз! Так нет, блядь, только мне попались сраный еврей и его друг — воинствующие натуралы! Дерьмо! Дерьмо! Дерьмо!

— Картман, если хочешь, чтоб мы тебе помогли, тебе придется все объяснить.

— Времени нет, объяснять, Стэнли! Целуйтесь, вашу мать!

— Картман. Мы. Не будем. Этого. Делать. Чего тебе не ясно в этой фразе?

Эрик шлепнулся на колени и пополз к Кайлу.

— Кайл, Кайл, ну пожалуйста, ну сделайте, ну один раз и я никогда больше не буду трогать твою веру, твою мать и все твое семейство! — Он мельком взглянул на часы. — Нет, нет, нет, ну еще секунд десять!

— Картман, ты болен, иди и проспись. — Стэн испуганно косился на сошедшего с ума одноклассника.

— Вот именно, жиртрест, тебе здесь нечего больше лови...

Кайл не успел окончить фразу. Посреди комнаты заклубился дым, и ощутимо запахло серой. Парни закашлялись, а Картман вскочил на ноги с невероятной для такого грузного тела скоростью.

Когда дым рассеялся посреди комнаты в кованом стуле с высокой спинкой и коваными в виде изгибающихся женских тел подлокотниками сидел опрятный мужчина лет сорока. Он был одет в стильный костюм тройку серебристого цвета, черные лаковые ботинки, на шее у него был алый платок, он носил коротенькую бородку. На голове, в зализанной гелем прическе виднелась пара рожек. Он потягивал из бокала вино, томно улыбнулся всем присутствующим и кинул строгий взгляд на Картмана.

— Ты не выполнил свою часть договора. — Мужчина выудил из внутреннего кармана пиджака классический пергамент. Картман перетек на полшага ближе к демону.

— Да, великий Князь Асмодей, но дайте мне еще денек-другой...

— Нет. Договор, есть договор, смертный. Ты хорошо потрудился. Мне понравилось, как ты манипулировал своими одноклассниками...

Демон галантно отхлебнул из бокала, а Стэн и Кайл округлили глаза.

— Да, Князь. Это было несложно, но если Вы дадите мне еще денек, я сделаю так, что этот город станет Вашей вотчиной, как и Сан-Франциско... — Картман заелозил на месте, судорожно потирая вспотевшие ладони.

— Нет. Договор не соблюден до конца, мне стало скучно, поэтому я исполню то, что мы оговаривали и...

— Нет! Пожалуйста! — Картман метнулся от демона к Стэну. — Стэн, ну давайте же! Ну, поцелуйтесь! Ну чего вам стоит?

Стэн от неожиданности хватал ртом воздух как рыба, не зная, что сказать. Демон с любопытством смотрел на представление.

— А причем здесь эти двое? — Князь поправил на носу откуда-то взявшиеся пенсне, пальцем потыкал в пергамент, будто пересчитывая. Картман с недоверием покосился на князя ада. — Час назад умер один мальчик, который тоже был в списке... Так что у тебя недосдача по людям.

— Кенни! — Сразу же понял Картман. — Вот дрянь! Вечно он не вовремя!

— Что? — очнулся Стэн. — Кто-то убил Кенни?

— Вот сволочь! — отозвался Кайл.

— Да, да, да, — лениво отмахнулся демон и встал со стула. — В общем, Эрик Картман, так как ты не выполнил свою часть договора, то я исполняю свои обязательства и... всего доброго. Будут еще идеи, обращайся.

Асмодей театрально зевнул, щелкнул пальцами, комнату снова затянуло дымом, мерзким запахом серы, и демон испарился.

Когда все откашлялись, то Кайл встал, подошел к валяющемуся бессмысленно на полу Картману, пнул того в бок и спросил:

— Ну, жиртрест, и что это было?

Последняя, описательная

Картман заворочался на полу. Он никак не отреагировал на пинок Кайла, а через секунду забился в форменной истерике.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!

— Слышь, Картман, хватит орать, сейчас моя мать сюда придет, и не отвяжешься ведь! Давай, выкладывай, что за дела ты тут проворачивал, подлая твоя жопа.

Кайл откашлялся. Голос у него осип. То ли от этого едкого дыма, то ли от того, что его комнату только что посетил один из князей ада. Стэн тоже подполз ближе на пол и сел рядом с Картманом. Эрик хлюпнул носом.

— Так ты эту всю байду мутил только из-за того, чтобы тебя девчонки любили? Охренеть! — Стэн шлепнул себе ладонью по лбу. Около получаса они выслушивали Картмана, и теперь до них постепенно доходил смысл всего происходящего в последнее время.

— Картман, ты, конечно, полный идиот, но никогда не думал, что настолько, чтобы заключить договор с демоном ада...

Кайлу тоже не верилось. Но гораздо больше не верилось в то, что Картман додумался вместо того, чтобы пойти в качалку, например, взял и вызвал демона. А еще не верилось, что он смог всех, ВСЕХ, в городке заставить хоть и не спать друг с другом, но хотя бы целоваться с однополым партнером.

— И когда же тебе в голову пришла сия, — Кайл фыркнул, — "гениальная" идея?

— Неужели после того, как ты опросил всех девчонок в городе? Ну, помнишь, Кайл, Кенни говорил тогда...

Картман понуро кивнул:

— Да. И я решил, что каждая приползет ко мне на коленях, и еще будет умолять, чтобы я с ней встречался.

— А ты не думал, что для этого надо просто перестать быть говнистым и шовинистическим ублюдком? — Кайл усмехнулся. Стэн согласно кивнул и добавил: — И пойти, например, в спортзал.

— Это все для слюнтяев. А я решил сыграть ва-банк!

— Ага, молодец. И проиграл. Кстати, что ты там проиграл этому демону? — Кайл скептично приподнял бровь. — Душу, вряд ли, так как ее у тебя не было и нет... Так что же?

— Кайл, ты — обрезанный недоносок, молчи вообще! — Эрик ударил кулаком по полу. Потом перевел взгляд, уставился на одну точку в стене и тихо продолжил бормотать: — Одного не пойму, почему из-за Кенни все сорвалось?... Я был уверен, что вы оба были в списке. Или на евреев не распространяются правила ада?

В последнем вопросе не было издевки, Картман разговаривал сам с собой, разочарованно водя руками по паласу. Парни переглянулись, пожали плечами, и Кайл упрямо переспросил:

— Так что, жиртрест? Что именно забрал у тебя этот демон?

Картман пробормотал что-то невнятно.

— Чего-чего? Договор в чем заключался? Давай выкладывай. Ниже упасть, чем ты это сделал перед приходом демоном, ты уже не сможешь. Давай, говори.

Картман прикрыл глаза и вынул вторую копию договора. Кайл взял ее в руки. Зеленые глаза пробежали по строчкам. На последней строке Кайл уже не смог сдержаться, его сложило пополам, и он, почти задыхаясь от смеха, передал листок Стэну.

— Я, Эрик Картман, в обмен на... так, так, так... Нифига себе список! Картман, ты самый зажопинский урод из всех уродов!

— Хыыыыы, Стэээн, не ругай его, он этого уже не... не... Ой, блин, прочитай до конца! Ыыыыы!...

Стэн с сомнением посмотрел на ржущего друга, на продажного и грустного Картмана и продолжил читать:

— Так... Ага! Вот оно. В случае невыполнения... Чего? Картман! Так ты что теперь... эээ... гей?

Последнее слово далось Стэну нелегко, ибо наружу рвался смех. Неприличный гогот, который он не смог сдержать. И теперь на полу катались двое, держась руками за животы.

— Ой, ну пиздец, Картман! Ну, ты отжег! Хыхыхы!...

— Не, Стэн, ты представляешь, дообращался! Быгыгы!... Весь город заставил, чуть ли не перетрахаться друг с другом, а теперь!... Ой не могу!...

— Картман, ты самый большой лох! Как ты теперь-то жить будешь?

— Не, ну это надо было в обмен на баб поставить собственную ориентацию!... Мать моя женщина!

Картман не выдержал:

— Кайл, ты, блядь, дебил! Не ориентацию!

— Ах, ну да! Не ориентацию, а как там, в договоре было... В случае невыполнения любой из частей договора, чет там...

— Лишение эрекции на любую особь женского пола! — Вспомнил Стэн, размахивая пергаментом. — Чел, да ты принудительно стал геем!

— Нет, нет, нет! Я найду способ это исправить! — Картман, похоже, оклемался и уже вскочил на ноги. Оглядел своих веселящихся одноклассников, нахмурился, сжал кулаки и практически выбежал из кайлового дома.

— Картман — придурок. А я-то думал, что это он так завис на теме, кто с кем спал... И про эксперименты разговоры эти.

— А я сразу говорил, что неспроста все это.

— Угу.

Стэн опять сидел на кровати, и бессмысленно переворачивал страницы журнала. Кайл щелкал мышкой, на экране сменялись картинки клипартов для презентации.

— Надеюсь, Картман теперь от нас отстанет. А то надоело его пристальное внимание...

— Ага. — Стэн пересел на соседний стул и тоже начал всматриваться в картинки. — Вот эту бери.

Кайл согласно щелкнул мышкой. Картинки сменялись, озаряя лица подростков светом с экрана. Презентацию надо сдать завтра, а у них еще конь не валялся. Стэн присел поближе, чтобы видеть, о чем там печатает его напарник по докладу. Их плечи соприкоснулись, но Кайл даже не дернулся. Все у них осталось как прежде.

— Но ты же не жалеешь?

Кайл в ответ помотал головой. А чего жалеть? Ну, поэкспериментировали... Ну, с кем не бывает? Один раз — не пидарас, правильно же? Да и настоящий друг сохранит секрет. На то он и друг.

The End


End file.
